geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Thanksgiving, Kitty! (Bootleg Copy)
It was the day before Thanksgiving, so I decided to buy a Happy Thanksgiving, Kitty! DVD for me and my two kids (a 6-year-old girl named Mary and an 8-year-old boy named Jonathan) to watch. I went on eBay to look for it, since I've spent about $100 on supplies for the huge Thanksgiving feast, and I didn't want to spend any more money. For that reason, I looked to see if I could get the DVD for free. I searched "Happy Thanksgiving Kitty Free DVD," and only one result was on the page. The price was free (and so was the shipping), and it had no icon. "HTK" was the only thing that was on the title. I thought this was the Happy Thanksgiving, Kitty! DVD I was looking for, so I bought it. At midnight, I was awoken to the sound of my mailbox opening and closing. I wondered if anyone had put something in my mailbox, so I picked up a flashlight and went outside. I walked to the mailbox and opened it, finding a DVD case. The cover was pink with purple stripes, and it had blue text that read the same thing as the title, along with the cute and cuddly Kitty Kittenton. I went back in my house, only to find that my daughter, Mary, was awoken. She softly whispered, "Mommy, I think Kitty Kittenton is in my room." I went in her room and saw a Kitty Kittenton plush on her dresser. I told her that she might be lonely, and might want to sleep with her. Mary picked up the plush and hugged it, walking gently to her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly after her head landed on the pillow. I put the Happy Thanksgiving, Kitty! DVD on my shelf and went to bed. That morning, Mary woke up smiling (which was unusual because she always woke up with a neutral expression on her face), and my son, Jonathan, was a bit upset. When I asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer. I thought it was because he didn't like how Mary was happy the way she was (probably how brothers react to their younger sisters). After the Thanksgiving feast, I showed my kids the DVD, and they were very excited. Well, they were, '''until they watched it. I put the disc in my son's Xbox 360 (yes, he let me do that). The background of the title screen was pink with purple stripes (like the case), and a cartoon girl that looked like Mary was holding hands with Kitty. The only option was "Play," so I chose that. The logos didn't appear, but the only thing that did was blue text reading, "Happy Thanksgiving, Kitty!" The "movie" started with Kitty planning a huge Thanksgiving feast with Bom Bae, like normal, but when Kitty was about to mention the turkey, the scene instantly switched to the scene where Chau Si, Kitty, and Purrshian were making the pies (and a cheesecake). My kids didn't care as long as they got to see their feline friend on TV. Purrshian asked Kitty in her cutesy voice, "What do we need next?" Kitty replied, "We need-" The video glitched when she was about to say "the eggs," and when the glitching stopped, she said the words that scarred us (me and my kids) for life: "YOUR BRAIN." I shooed my kids out of the room, thinking (and actually knowing) that the video would get worse. They ran out of Jonathan's room without hesitating or asking why. I wanted to leave as well, but curiosity got the best of me, and I stood there, watching this gruesome Thanksgiving "special." The video glitched again, and when it stopped (again), Chau Si's head was on the table. His eyes were whited out, and his head was cut open. Kitty removed his brain from his head, placed it in the cheesecake mix, and started to stir. Purrshian looked as if she had seen a ghost, and started backing away slowly. The video turned to static, and then it skipped to the feast. The only thing wrong was that Kitty and Bom Bae were the only ones sitting at the table. The view outside the window was a night sky instead of a sunny day. The video turned to static for a split second before showing that all the food was eaten, and Bom Bae was missing. Kitty had blood stained on her (around her mouth, too), and all the plates and bowls had blood on them. The TV turned to static once more, but this time, lasting for about a minute before showing a still frame of Kitty hanging from the ceiling. The "movie" ended with another still frame, but this time, it displayed Kitty staring at the camera with text above her saying, "Thanksgiving is ruined because of you." The disc instantly ejected from Jonathan's Xbox 360. I decided to e-mail kittylover75 about this, and this is the reply I got: "Hello, Marilyn (my name), I'm sorry you and your kids' dreams are ruined... I really am. I would never, ever make a DVD like that. My brother created a bootleg version of the original ''Happy Thanksgiving, Kitty! '''''DVD (the one you watched), and sold it on eBay. Don't worry, he's in jail now. Cuddle on, kittylover75" Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Blood and Gore Category:Wall of Text Category:Bootleg Copies Category:Bootleg Category:VHS Category:Lost Movies Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Animals